Angel in an alley
by foxfire222
Summary: Xander stumbles across a bloody Angel in an alley and confusion arises


I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT PLOT

Xander was out on patrol with a few of his new girls. It was nothing major and in a slow part of town. Just a place where they could try out slaying and see if they wanted to continue doing it. The girls were young, between the ages of 8 and 12. So this is how they came across what Xander could only describe as a small massacre.

The alley was filled with bloody bodies. At least 12 people of different ages, genders, and races littered the alley floor. Each of them looked like they had been beaten badly. But they also looked like they had pounded on something themselves. The thing that really caught Xander and the girls attention were the ashen wings burned into the ground around some of the bodies. It was as if wings had sprouted from their backs before burning into the ground.

One of the girls, the youngest one of 8 years old, screamed from down the alley. Everyone turned to see she had screamed because a badly beaten woman was now holding her by her neck in mid air and seemed to be choking her. When the others started to move forward the woman looked at all of them and they stopped. The woman's eyes were solid black and the grin on her face chilled them to the bone. Xander stepped forward and said, "Let her go right now."

When the woman spoke her voice was cold, "And why should I do that Cyclops?"

Before either could say anything more a shining silver blade shot out of the woman's neck and she seemed to glow before falling to the alley floor. As the mini slayer fell the owner of the blade caught her in his arms. He had on a trench coat over a blue suit. His eyes were a bright shade of blue and his brown hair flying in all directions. But what worried Xander was the fact that the man was covered in blood and holding a blade.

Without a word the man slowly walked over to Xander and handed him the small girl, "You should go now, there could be more around." the man said in a gravely voice. He was turning to go but mid turn he fell to his knees and started to cough up small drops of blood.

Xander gave the girl in his arms to the other girls before kneeling down next to the man, "Dude, are you alright? You need to go to a hospital." Xander said as he noticed that most of the blood on the man was his own. The back of the trench coat was become slowly soaked with the stuff from a slash on his back.

"No, no hospital is required. I shall be fine in a while." the man said as he tried to get back on his feet. Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell into Xander's arms.

"Well, I guess if you don't want a hospital I'll have to bring you back with me." Xander picked the man up bridal style and turned to the girls, "Girls, this lesson is over, back to the house."

When Xander returned to the main house in Cleveland he was confronted with several questions, few of which he knew the answers to. The first thing he did was take the man to one of the spare rooms and called the medical squad to take care of him. He then went to the library to tell Giles about what he had seen. When he mentioned the wings Giles said he would look into it. Willow said she would call the police and get the crime scene photo's sent over after they had inspected the scene. He had given Dawn the strange blade the man had had in his hands to see if she could find anything on it. And he had finally told Andrew about the solid black eyes which needed to be researched. All of this took a few hours so when he was done he went to check on the guy he had brought in.

He opened the door to find the man laying there, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. His eyes seemed to have a far off look to them, one he saw in his own eyes every day in the mirror. This man before him had seen much. Xander was about to speak but the man beat him to it.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Xander just blinked before walking over to sit in a chair by the bed the man lay in, "Why not? You passed out in my arms and didn't want to go to a hospital. Where else should I have taken you?"

The man turned his blue eyes to look at Xander, "You should have left me. I would have been fine after a few hours. As it stands right now I am ready to go back to the fight." as if to prove this he pulled away a random bandage to show he was indeed healed up completely

Xander's eyes widened, "Well, that is impressive. Would you be offended if I asked what you are that makes you able to heal like that?"

The man shook his head, "Not at all. I am and Angel of the Lord."

Xander just stared and blinked, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right. Did you say you were an Angel?" The man nodded, "That's what I thought you said." then Xander thought of something, "Those bodies in the alley, that had shadows of wings. Where those…"

"My brothers and sisters, yes. They died in battle against the demons of Hell." the Angel said

Xander's eye widened a little, "Well, that is different isn't it? Um, well, I'm sorry about that." he held out his hand, "My name is Xander Harris, can I ask your name?"

The Angel looked at the hand for a moment before he took it, "I am aware of who you and your friends are Xander Harris. You are all well known in Heaven. My name is Castiel. It is an honor to meet The One Who Sees."

Xander was really starting to freak out now. This guy was an Angel, and he was fighting Hell Demons, and he knew who the Scooby's were. Xander was just finishing understanding that when the perimeter alarms went off. They indicated that someone unknown had just magical appeared in the house. Xander turned to go but was shocked to see someone standing behind him.

The man was short with close cut black hair. He was a little pudgy but not on an unhealthy level. He wore a well cut black suit and a blood red tie. He had his hands in his pocket and had an arrogant smile on his face. He smiled at Xander and said, "Boo."

Xander started and fell off the chair. The man above him laughed slightly. Xander reached under the bed Castiel was sitting on and pulled out a blessed silver blade and swung at the man before him. Or to be more accurate, the man who had been in front of him. He looked around at the sound of a snicker and found the man was now on the other side of the bed, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Xander demanded

The man just smiled and before he could answer Willow burst into the room, "Xander, there's and intruder."

"I know, I'm looking at him."

"Oh, well, that's good, or bad." Willow said as she ran to his side and held her hand up, it glowed a slight green color

The man just sighed, "Good God Castiel, how do you always find these people? First the Winchester's and now the Slayer Gang."

"This was not my doing Crowley. I was injured and ran into them." Castiel stated as he got to his feet and asked, "Where are my shoes, shirt, jacket and coat? I need to return to my post." he then began to remove the bandages

"That's why I'm here actually." said the man now known as Crowley, "The boy's were getting worried. Kept nagging me to find you. I decided to go ahead and do it just so they would shut up."

"Excuse me, but do you wanna tell us what's going on here?" asked Xander

Crowley and Castiel turned to them. Castiel had found his clothes and had just finished redressing. Crowley sighed, "We really don't have time for that. Maybe another time. Come on Castiel, the boys are gonna get themselves killed again without you."

And then the room was void of either person, leaving only Xander and Willow alone in the room. After a few moments Willow looked at Xander, "What just happened? Who were those guys?"

Xander sighed, "Well, that Castiel guy is an Angel and I'm not sure about Crowley." at the look Willow gave him Xander smiled, "Oh, wait, it gets better."


End file.
